deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Bandicoot
Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the eponymous video game series. He fought against Spyro the Dragon in the 91st episode of Death Battle, Crash VS Spyro. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Crash Bandicoot vs Bucky O'hare * Crash Bandicoot vs Croc *Bubsy the Bobcat Vs. Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot VS Donkey Kong * Jak and Daxter VS Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot vs Mario (By Tonipelimies) * Crash Bandicoot VS Master Chief * Crash Bandicoot vs PaRappa the Rapper (Abandoned) * Crash Bandicoot vs. Rayman * Crash Bandicoot VS Stitch * Crash Bandicoot VS. SpongeBob SquarePants * Crash Bandicoot vs Taz * Crash VS Tom * TY vs. Crash * Crash Bandicoot vs. Vinsmoke Sanji (by TheDragonDemon) * Crash Bandicoot VS Pepsiman Battles Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Naughty Dog battle royale * Platformer Battle Royale With Klonoa * Crash and Klonoa VS Rayman and Headdy Completed Death Battles * Crash Bandicoot vs. Abe * Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon (Fanon Version) * Sly Cooper vs Crash Bandicoot Battles Royale * Video Game Mascot Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) * Bonk * Conker * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Knack * Mega Man * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Shantae * Wolverine (Marvel) * The Sniper (Team Fortress 2) History Crash Bandicoot is an expressive, wacky, lazy, and somewhat dull-witted, genetically enhanced bandicoot created by the evil scientist, Dr. Neo Cortex. He was originally made to be part of Cortex's army of mutants but after the Cortex Vortex failed to mind control him, the bandicoot fled from his castle. Upon realizing Tawna was held captive, he travelled across islands to save Tawna and halt Cortex's plan, defeating his other experiments and allies on the way. Afterwards, Crash lives on Wumpa Island with sister, Coco, a masked spirit and father figure, Aku Aku, and reformed ally, Crunch, usually rising up to the task whenever a crisis is averted by Cortex or other threats. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5 ft/1.5 cm * Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot * Nationality: Australia * Conversation Status: Endangered * Mutated by Dr. Neo Cortex & Nitrus Brio * Adopted by Aku Aku * Expert driver * Likes dancing and pancakes Skills *Cyclone Spin *Crash Dash *Super Body Slam *Death Tornado *Rocket Jump *Mojo *Norris Roundhouse *Triple Dragon Arsenal *Copter-Pak *Jetpack *Glider *Jet Board *Firefly *Space Motorcycle *Fruit Bazooka *Mech Suit Feats *Climbed Stormy Ascent *Withstood a 2 megaton crash *Outran a 25 mph bear *Threw an 8 ton boulder *Stunned a titan with one kick *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Defeated Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Crunch Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Mecha-Bandicoot & Uka Uka Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Gender: Male * Height: 37 cm * Weight: 45 kg * Age: 13 * Species: Eastern Barred Bandicoot * Birthplace: Wumpa Islands * Residence: N. Sanity Island * Occupation: Protector of the Universe * Alias: The Blunder from Down Under, Crash, Big Brother (by Coco Bandicoot), The Bandicoot, Willie the Wombat (prototype and early design) Physicality *Strength **Usually breaks wooden boxes extremely easily with Spin Attack. **His Body Slam can break wooden crates heavily reinforced with steel, which are normally unbreakable by his Spin Attack. **Powerful enough to hurt large creatures like Tiny Tiger and Koala Kong. **Could hit boulders hard enough to destroy them (Crash 1). ***Said boulders injure Koala Kong in his boss fight. **Incapacitated a mutated Nitrus Brio with only 3 hits who can shake the entire room (Crash 1). **Spun lions away once (Crash 3: Warped). **Can throw Cortex, a fully grown man, across a gap over his head (Twinsanity). **Bited Cortex on his head (Manga). **Body-slammed and spun books while cleaning them (Manga). **Can carry a few boxes with his nose (Manga). **Body-slammed Cortex constantly few times (Manga). **Pulled Komodo Moe who is stuck in a hole (Manga). **Pulled a giant tree when locked up with pure force (Manga). **Cracked an ice ceiling which holds a Crystal inside it by using his Spin Attack (Manga). **Dug a deep hole in the icy ground by spinning (Manga). **Cut through a net trap with his Spin Attack (Manga). **Threw a small metal device a great distance and with extreme precision (Titans). **Able to stun a very large titan with a single kick (Titans/Mind Over Mutant). **Able to lift and throw a solid concrete block, as well as a TNT crate. **Picked up Crunch and slammed him on the ground over and over again (Mind over Mutant). **Took down Kaos with his Spin Attack (Skylanders Academy). **In Thumpin' Wumpa Islands, defeated Fake Crash and destroyed the Cortex Matrix Chamber which can tear islands apart by sending bad rhythms across them (Skylanders: Imaginators). *Speed and Stamina **Outruns a boulder rolling after him (Crash 1). **Able to outrun a triceratops, that can surpass 30 km/h (Crash 3: Warped). **Capable of dodging attacks of Crunch empowered by Lo-Lo, who utilizes lightning-based attacks. **Can dodge N. Gin's mech lasers. **Can keep up with Cortex who dodged Madame Amberly's lightning attacks without his hoverboard. **Capable of outrunning/dodging Cortex's Minimizer which is fully capable of reaching planets in mere seconds. **Dodged Pinstripe's gunfire. **Can bypass N. Tropy's magnetic blasts (Crash 3: Warped). **Can catch up with N. Trance who flew to another time. **Outran a warthog (Manga). **Can keep up with Komodo Joe (Manga). **Dodged an incoming ice beam (Titans). **Outran a giant polar bear chasing him (Crash 2). ***Polar bears can reach speeds of up to 25 km/h. **With Jetpack, can fly so fast in an asteroid belt, the meteors appear to be moving at a snail's pace **Can do a tall jump from a running slide tackle. **Can be enhanced with Crash Dash power-up (See below). *Durability **Sometimes has Toon Force as seen in most of his death animations. **Able to take a large amount of damage and still continue fighting. **Can survive being hit by boulders (Despite being crushed by them). **Survived an extremely high fall from the highest tower in Cortex Castle, before waking up on the shore of N. Sanity Beach, which is two islands away (Crash 1). **Spun through boulders hurled at him by Koala Kong (Crash 1). **Face-tanked asteroids in an asteroid belt (Crash 2) **Can survive being completely cut in half... (Crash 3). **After he survived the fall for the highest spot of a ship and after escaping from a walrus, he tanked an explosion made by many TNT crates that launched him very far away without injuring him (Twinsanity). **Can breathe in space somehow as seen in some of the levels. **Has his head burned on fire (Manga). **Fell off of a cliff and landed head-first (Manga). **Has his upper body buried on the ground after falling high (Manga). **Tanked a point-blank explosion (Manga). **Got a log tucked in his mouth (Manga). **Has a 100-ton weight crushed on him (Manga). **Has a jet board banged on his head (Manga). **Got his head hit on a branch and stretched afterwards (Manga). **Got bitten by a man-eating plant (Manga). **Got his face punched by a monkey (Manga). **Has been roasted on fire by Aku Aku (Manga). **Survived an atmospheric re-entry while he was inside of Cortex's space station without injured after it fell to Earth (Mind over Mutant). **Can be enhanced by using one or two Aku Aku masks (see below). *Agility **Can evade the attacks of Tiny Tiger and fend off a wave of attacking lions (Crash 3: Warped). **Climbed the outside of a castle while raining, despite the obstacles and traps (Crash 1). **A jump spin allows him to clear great distances with no outside help. *Intelligence **Is a very skilled driver, able to masterfully operate cars, planes, ride animals, jetpacks, giant robots and even more complex vehicles. **Is an expert marksman. ***With the knowledge of operating vehicles, Crash can be quite offensive with them, and their weapons. ***Can operate the tornado tops of his plane. ***Good at shooting things with his Mech Suit. ***Even when immobilized, Crash can shoot very well with his Fruit Bazooka. ***Good at shooting things with Mecha-Bandicoot. **Used Cortex as a makeshift snowboard twice and masterfully skated down massive canyons/glaciers despite the ridiculous amount of hazards, showing his intelligence and quick-thinking. **Will attempt to analyse his opponent to discover a weakness or pattern, and then exploit it in a 1-on-1 battle. **Piloted the Mecha-Bandicoot flawlessly and defeated the Evil Twins' death-bot. This further shows just how intelligent and resourceful Crash really is in times of danger. **Wrote his life story named The Color Orange to a film studio, set to be released by the Christmas season. **Is one of the Senseis in Skylands, able to train Brawler Imaginators. Abilities/Attacks *Spin Attack **Crash twists his body, then spins at high speed on one leg to attack enemies **Can break wooden crates **Can move whilst spinning **Allows to float slowly in mid-air **Can reflect projectiles like those plasma blasts from Cortex's laser pistol (Crash 1) **Can be enhanced into Death Tornado Spin (see below) **Spinning too much makes him dizzy for seconds, leaving him open, though in some games he has demonstrated mastery of his spin attack to the degree where he can spin for however long he wants without getting dizzy, such as in Crash: Tag Team Racing *Slide **Can travel short distances **Goes under obstacles **Trips and sends enemies flying away **Can jump in the middle of a slide to perform Slide Jump **Can be enhanced into Super Slide (see below) *Body Slam **Also called "Belly Flop" and "Body Press" **Able to break steel crates which can't be broken with a Spin Attack **Can be enhanced into Super Charged Body Slam (see below) *Wall Climbing **Is a superb climber, able to hang from ledges and traverse them with great speed, and also to scale sheer surfaces with only minor handholds **On a related note, Crash seems to have a strong grip, evidenced by his hanging on to Mutants while they are running and fighting and the fact that he ripped off Crunch's N-V, which was designed not to come off *Jacking ** With Aku Aku's aid, Crash is able to "jack" primitive beasts like titans, controlling them completely wherever he wants ** Large animal needs to be stunned or unconscious to be jacked ** Has limited control without outside help ** Can throw, slam or spin enemies whilst holding them ** Once jacked, any unique abilities that the creature may have can be used by Crash *Mind Control Immunity **Has shown to be immune to mind control as the Cortex Vortex failed to turn him evil in the original game **[https://media.giphy.com/media/n1DLR89niqBvW/giphy.gif The brainwashing NV device didn't work as it simply shocks him in Mind Over Mutant] Power-Ups *Death Tornado Spin **Allows Crash to spin longer **Can soar across long pits *Super Slide **Allows Crash to slide faster and longer *Super Charged Body Slam **Increases the radius of Crash's body slam ***Two to three crates in distance **Can blow Nitro Crates up without getting hurt *Double Jump **Allows Crash to jump once again while in the air **Later appears as a normal power *Crash Dash **Allows Crash to run/sprint significantly faster at long distances than he usually does *Sneak Shoes **Also called "Tip Toe" **Allows Crash to tiptoe onto a row of unstable Nitro crates without detonating them * Invisibility Crate **Allows Crash to be protected and untouchable by laser rays **Also allows him to move around undetected *Rocket Jump **Allows Crash to soar/jump vertically high enough to reach high areas **Can burst through any crates he comes in contact ***Except iron crates Weapons/Arsenal *Fruit Bazooka **Fires Wumpa fruit at long-range **Explodes on-contact **Is strong enough to destroy large robots *Jetpack **Spin Attack still usable **Difficult to control **Can fly so fast in an asteroid belt, the meteors appear to be moving at a snail's pace *Copter Pack (Wrath of Cortex) **Almost similar to Jetpack ***Except with the copter blades instead *Yo-Yo **Though not as a weapon, Crash can use it on his Sky-Chi to ensnare enemies around him (Skylanders: Imaginators) **If runs out of time or doesn't hit any enemies, Crash will ensnare himself for a second, but frees himself quick *Invisibility **When Crash breaks a crate, he turns invisible **Is protected and untouchable by the rays **Lasts only for a few seconds *Aku Aku **Grants Crash one/two hits of durability **Grants Crash temporary invincibility if broke 3 Aku Aku Crates ***Can break any crates if touched ***Can destroy Nitro crates which has nitroglycerin, the primary ingredient in dynamite explosives which are more powerful in raw force than TNT ***Can literally walk through Nitro crates unfazed, despite the extreme temperatures and incredible shock caused ***Can defeat any enemies if touched **Can be used as a shield to block incoming attacks **Has the power to transport himself and others, though as shown in Titans he can only take other people so far, whereas by himself he can transport out into space and even to different dimensions **Can also use his energy to form beams from his eyes (as seen in the final boss battle of Warped) or explosions Vehicles *Kart (CTR/CNK) **Used for racing **Can make use of the following items: ***Tracking Missiles ****Fires a tracking missile which locks onto the closest driver near Crash ****When juiced up, the missile moves faster and is more accurate ***Bowling Bombs ****Throws rolling bowling-ball bombs in-front or behind Crash ****Is strong enough to blow up karts, and can harm the final boss Emperor Velo in CNK ****When juiced up, the bomb has a bigger blast radius, able to send up to three or more drivers flying ***Power Shields ****The green shield protects Crash from being hit by a weapon for a few seconds once activated ****Will disappear after a few seconds ****Can fire the shield like a bomb ****When juiced up, the shield is now blue and lasts forever until hit by a weapon or fired like a bomb ***Explosive Crates ****Places a TNT crate onto the track, and if a player runs onto it, the box lands on their head ****After three seconds the crate will explode, slowing the player up. ****The player can hop enough times to get the crate off ****When juiced up, Nitro appears instead of TNT and explodes on impact if another player drives into it ***N. Brio's Beakers ****Drops or fires a red beaker which when a driver hits it will spin out of control ****When juiced up, the beaker is red. If hit, a black cloud will appear above the player and slow them ***N. Tropy's Clock ****Can be used to slow time alongside other racers ****When juiced up, the effect lasts longer ***Extra Turbo ****Used to boost forward for few seconds ****Able to flatten other racers if near them ****When juiced up, is longer and a little faster ***Warp Orb ****Fires a giant orb which targets all racers on the center of the track ****Always targets the racer in 1st place ****When juiced up, no any change. Except if you're using an Aku Aku/Uka Uka or a shield, it will not harm you ***Super Engine ****Is used for speeding up the racer's kart during races and battles ****When juiced up, the boost lasts longer ***Static Orb ****When placed onto the track, a orb serves as an obstacle ****If a racer manages to run into one, their kart will momentarily spin out and their current item that they are carrying will be randomly switched ****When juiced up, the orb will receive a power boost and locks onto the nearest kart. If the orb hits a kart, the racer will spin out for a longer period of time and also start to shift in the opposite direction, also losing their current item ***Red Eye Missile ****Unlike Homing Missiles, the Red Eye Missile comes with a remote control and a video monitor ****Like them, however, the Red Eye Missile explodes on-contact and sends the player's target into a killer tumble ****When juiced up, the explosion of the Red Eye Missile becomes bigger and the missile is easier to steer ***Ice Mine ****Can be placed on the ground or be throwed ahead ****Anyone who hits a mine will spin out and be surrounded by an ice cube which causes them to move as if they were on a slippery surface ****When juiced up, it will change to a purple ice mine and an ice cube will last longer before melting ***Tornado Top ****The tornado chases after the racer in first place and sucks them up ****Any other racers caught up in it will be caught in a smaller tornado ****When juiced up, the tornado will move faster ***Invisibility Crate ****When using this, a racer cannot be seen by opponents during a race and even Tracking, Red Eye & Homing Missiles can't see players without indication of an opponent's target ****However, just because players can't be seen doesn't mean they cannot be hit ****In CNK, is used for stealing flags and sneak attacks though players will see a shadow of the invisible character ****When juiced up, the invisibility lasts slightly longer ***Aku Aku/Uka Uka ****Aku Aku or Uka Uka spins around the racer, granting them invincibility ****Travels faster and will not lose any Wumpa Fruit ****Can also knock into other racers ****When juiced up, lasts a little bit longer and moves faster *Jet Board (Crash 2) **Can be used to ride on water **Crash can also perform neat tricks while riding a board **Is able to use a speed boost *Mech Suit **Sprays water to damage enemies **Fires Wumpa Fruit out of its arm *Airplane (Warped) **Used this in World War 1 scenarios for aerial dogfights **Has a small machine gun attached on it *Firefly (Wrath of Cortex) **Appears similar to the actual firefly **Fires homing missiles which locks onto enemies *Jeep (Wrath of Cortex) **Used to drive around jungles **Fast enough to outrun a stampede of rhinos behind Crash *Glider (Wrath of Cortex) **Almost similar to Airplane *Atlasphere **A ball made out of glass **Crash; inside it can move it around similar to a hamster ball **Can survive hits from big rock balls at least 5 times **Can crush anything beneath it *Mecha-Bandicoot **A 40-foot mechanical version of Crash **Was controlled by Doctor N. Gin **Has an electric brain which has Crash's cerebral patterns programmed into it, which Aku Aku doubts was wise after Crash started sucking on a light bulb that shocked him **It is equipped with: ***A chainsaw ***Rockets ***Plasma blasts that have the same effect as Cortex's gun Feats * Defeated Dr. Neo Cortex multiple times * Defeated N. Tropy who is stated to have the power of space & time and creating time paradoxes just for laughs ** In Warped, without N. Tropy's control over Time Twister Machine, the machine becomes unstable stated by Cortex (even Uka-Uka was a bit afraid) ** Some of N. Tropy's attacks can ignore conventional durability by vaporizing anyone across time and space * Defeated N. Trance, who's origins are stated to come from that of the 5th Dimensional Plane of existence beyond the existence of Hyperspace which is 4th Dimensional Space * Defeated his own evil clone, Fake Crash * Destroyed Cortex's Minimizer that can minimize planets ** The Minimizer is powered by Crystals that are stated to prevent the catastrophic solar flux * Has gone on a total of eighteen adventures, or nineteen if Skylanders: Imaginators is counted * Taken down elemental gods which are capable of demolishing cities and crushing mountains, giant robots, inter-dimensional super geniuses, and beat a ruler of an entire galaxy at his own racing tournament **Speaking of inter-dimensional super geniuses (The Evil Twins), Crash destroyed their Vice-Versa-Reversa device which was going to absorb all goodness in Crash's dimension and swap all bad stuffs on the 10th Dimension **They also flew to Crash's dimension through the Hyperspace and defeated Aku Aku & Uka Uka easily by immobilizing both of them * Made into as a Brawler Sensei in Skylanders: Imaginators ** Dr. Cortex got the same thing as a Sorcerer Sensei, teaming up alongside him at the time Weaknesses * Below average intelligence outside of battling * Somewhat of a loose cannon * Can't swim in water without the use of Scuba Gear Gallery Trivia *Most of Crash's info is composite, involving feats from the manga and Skylanders series. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Senseis Category:Skylanders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Missile User Category:Bombers Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Sony Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Size Changers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Time Stoppers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Marksman Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Yo-Yo Wielders